Le garde-malade
by Veneziano58
Summary: Lorsque Thomas tombe malade, Quentin se dévoue naturellement pour prendre soin du brun au mauvais caractère. Et quand on a un sexy garde-malade, rester au lit peut prendre une toute nouvelle tournure. /OCs villes/Yaoi assez explicite/


Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais Trappes (Thomas) et Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (Quentin) sont de mon invention ~

**!Attention!** Je conseil d'avoir au moins 16/18 ans pour lire ce qui suit mais si vous voulez lire quand même, eh bien, libre à vous hein.

###

Quentin soupira doucement alors qu'il observait son amant, un fort pincement le prenant au cœur. Le brun avait réellement l'air malade, son teint bronzé s'étant fait plus pâle, la sueur causée par la fièvre collant ses mèches noires à son front et ses tempes. Ca n'allait pas très bien pour son compagnon en ce moment, il enchaînait les mauvaises nouvelles sans répit. L'observateur adoucit son regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de l'autre, troublé par le mal insidieux qui le rongeait.

« Quentin…

- Oui, je suis toujours là.

- Hm. Va-t-en j'ai pas besoin de toi.

- T'es malade comme un chien, je peux pas te laisser seul comme ça.

- J'ai connu pire…Et je vais m'en remettre… »

Surtout que Thomas savait que le quentinois n'avait pas la forme olympique non plus. Il était Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines et de ce fait, il ressentait en écho toutes les douleurs et galères des sept communes composant son agglomération. Certes, le blond vénitien ne ressentait pas aussi intensément tous les inconvénients que ses subordonnés mais tout de même.

« Tu vas bien Quentin ? » demanda le basané, sa voix chevrotait un peu et ce détail l'agaçait profondément.

Le susnommé sourit doucement puis posa sa main sur le front du trappiste qui laissa échapper un soupir à ce contact aimant et rassurant. Même s'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, trop fier pour ça.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur.

- Ah, je vois. »

Trappes se saisit des poignets de son garde-malade et fit glisser les mains pâles le long de son corps alors qu'un petit gémissement suivit d'un profond soupir se faisait entendre de la part de l'alité. Le quentinois rougit mais ne chercha pas à se dérober puisque ça semblait faire du bien à son aîné, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Ce dernier dû se douter de ses interrogations car il lui chuchota un brin d'explications, un sourire en coin un peu moqueur se dessinant sur son visage.

« Tes mains sont fraîches…Ca fait du bien. »

Cette remarque fit tilt dans l'esprit de Quentin, lui donnant une idée qu'il estima bonne. Il ramena ses mains à lui, s'attirant un son frustré de la part du brun, avant de tranquillement enlever sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, il monta sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de Thomas qui le regardait faire sans comprendre quel était son but. Le quentinois s'allongea doucement sur son amant, leurs peaux nues se collant l'une à l'autre. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun l'enlaça fortement alors qu'un soupir ravi franchissait ses lèvres.

« Ca t'aide ?

- Hm.

- J'ignorais que j'étais un médicament ambulant ~

- Moi, je le savais.

- Quoi ?

- Je savais que tu pouvais éventuellement m'aider. Tu es notre représentant, ton boulot c'est de nous décharger de tout ce qui nous pèsent mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à ma place. Ce sont mes emmerdes, pas les tiennes après tout.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de me sentir mal pour le moment… »

Cependant ça le faisait cogiter cette histoire. Pouvait-il vraiment faire quelque chose pour ses amis et collègues lorsque ceux-ci ressentaient les douleurs dues à leur position ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait effectivement fait quelque chose comme ça par le passé pour aider Magny-les-Hameaux, se retrouvant à sa place cloué au lit avec une fièvre carabinée entres autres joyeusetés. Oh, peu importe de toute façon il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ça. Taquiner l'autre représentant par exemple.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur la peau toute proche de son compagnon, embrassant, léchant et mordillant, sentant avec ravissement l'autre réagir.

« Quentin… J'suis malade je te signale.

- Je sais. Mais je veux que tu oublies toutes ces histoires… »

Les iris couleur chocolat le fixèrent sévèrement, lui rappelant que même si Trappes le voulait, il ne pourrait pas ignorer les faits divers qui le faiblissait tant. Le chef d'agglo ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit ses baisers, légers ou plus appuyés, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps fort du trappiste. Depuis le temps, il en avait appris chaque point faible et aimait en abuser pour distraire son amant au maximum. Non pas pour le faire languir cette fois mais pour que le plaisir prenne le pas sur la douleur ressentie. Thomas ne protesta plus alors que le blond vénitien s'installait plus bas, faisant lentement descendre le pantalon de jogging et le sous-vêtement noir le long des jambes musclées. Sans surprise, il sentit les doigts du banlieusard passer dans ses cheveux afin de les détacher. Comme toujours. A croire que c'était une sorte de fétiche…Oh, tiens. C'était une idée à creuser songea le quentinois avec amusement. Mais très vite, il laissa tomber ces pensées pour s'occuper de son amant.

Le trappiste se laissa faire sans broncher, il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se débattre de toute façon, et se contenta alors de ressentir pleinement les attentions de son jeune amant. La langue qui traçait des arabesques humides sur ses hanches, les mains fortes qui tenaient fermement ses cuisses sans pour autant lui faire mal, le souffle chaud qui balayait sa peau le faisaient frissonner, une chaleur agréable se répandant progressivement dans son corps.

Trappes soupira, sa respiration devenait lourde, non plus hachée de douleur mais causée par le sinueux plaisir que lui distillait son tendre partenaire par petites touches. Il emmêla ses doigts aux longues mèches cuivrées, retenant à grande peine les gémissements et autres sons embarrassant alors que son amant se décidait à s'occuper de la virilité tendue pour lui. Le quentinois gardait délibérément un rythme lent et langoureux, faisant traîner les choses en longueur avec un certain plaisir. Plaisir accru par les réactions du corps sous le sien, piaffant d'impatience pour avoir plus, la voix grave ordonnant plutôt que suppliant, les mains serrant sa chevelure presque rousse à lui en faire mal. Il se redressa alors et donna un fiévreux baiser à son amant dont les ongles allèrent se planter sur ses omoplates. Fourmillement douloureux vite oublié alors que les jambes bronzées coinçaient efficacement son corps contre celui du plus âgé, faisant frotter leurs bassins pour plus de sensations.

Thomas se fichait royalement d'être en position de faiblesse, son compagnon lui apportait une bouffée d'oxygène indispensable, une sensation plaisante de bien être qui lui permettait d'occulter les élancements douloureux de son corps et la souffrance qui vrillait son esprit encore quelques minutes plutôt. Son monde se résumait désormais à Quentin, sa peau blanche et douce, parsemé de taches de son, dépourvu de cicatrices. Encore parfaite. Les longues mèches d'un blond cuivré qui le chatouillait sur leur passage, les prunelles bleu pâle qui le regardaient avec tant d'amour et de désir en cet instant. Cet amour dont il avait désespérément besoin, il le réclamait, chuchotant des morceaux de phrases incohérent mais qui semblèrent prendre sens aux oreilles de l'autre puisqu'il se remit en mouvement. Les lèvres soyeuses se posèrent sur les siennes, brièvement, puis embrassèrent sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille avant que le souffle chaud et la voix rauque n'effleurent celle-ci, faisant frémir le trappiste.

« Ca va aller Thomas, détends-toi. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux je te le promets. Je t'aime, tout va bien. »

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit, sans doute que le représentant de Trappes finirait par regretter ce comportement soumis et désireux, à mille lieues de sa façon d'être habituelle mais pour le moment ça lui convenait parfaitement d'être si quémandeur de l'autre. Les « Je t'aime » résonnaient encore à son oreille lorsqu'il sentit son amant unir leurs corps, ses ongles se plantant à nouveau sur le dos fort de son compagnon qui ne se plaignait pas d'être malmené ainsi. Au contraire, Quentin s'intéressait uniquement aux réactions de son brun, il savait qu'il n'était pas petit alors il était patient. Les longs doigts dansaient sur la peau caramel, passant en caresses légères, appréciant la texture parfois douce, parfois rugueuse, jouant sur les pleins et les déliés de ce corps musclé au fil des années. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa du quentinois alors que le plus âgé faisait bouger ses hanches, ses cuisses retenant toujours son bel amant près de lui. Celui-ci ne se fit plus prier et entama leur danse charnelle, échangeant de brûlants baisers avec son trappiste dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le quentinois sentaient les éraflures que dessinait inconsciemment son partenaire le long de son dos mais pour avoir à nouveau la chance de voir son aîné se perdre dans l'extase alors il bénirait chacune de ces griffures sans hésiter. Parce que c'était bien l'extase qui faisait danser des étincelles dans les iris chocolat et qui rougissait son visage, l'apothéose des sens qui faisait vibrer son corps et modulait sa voix, lui faisant perdre pied chaque fois un peu plus. Une jouissance latente qui faisait frémir les deux amants à chaque coup de rein, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, le désir qui coulait en bouillonnant dans leurs veines leur faisant l'effet d'être en perpétuelle félicité. Et soudainement tout s'accéléra, les sensations s'intensifiant encore, le plaisir montait et montait au point où ils oubliaient leurs noms, seul subsistait sur leurs lèvres amoureuses celui de l'autre.

Quentin s'effondra aux cotés de Trappes et le serra avec possessivité dans ses bras, se fichant de son avis ou d'un éventuel reproche. Il était encore au pays des étoiles, le bonheur post-orgasmique quasi parfait. Son nuage s'effrita pourtant un peu en sentant son compagnon gigoter, pensant qu'il voulait s'échapper de sa prise. Cependant, ce n'était pas la volonté du brun. Il avait une bien meilleure idée en tête. Le blond vénitien regardait son partenaire se redresser, la grâce d'un prédateur se lisant dans chacun de ses mouvements, l'éclat sauvage étincelant dans son regard le prouvant. Tout chef d'agglo qu'il était, le quentinois ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement en comprenant qu'il était la proie de cette panthère noire qui le fixait avec appétit comme s'il était l'un des mets les plus délicieux.

L'amant de ladite panthère ne protesta pas lorsque les mains calleuses le firent rouler sur le ventre, exposant son dos blessé et la rondeur ferme de ses fesses au regard acéré de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Saint-Quentin sentit ses muscles se tendre, sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors que son cœur lui, se démenait toujours à battre comme un forcené pendant qu'il attendait, expectatif de son sort. Les mains sèches reprirent leur parcours, flattant les flancs, massant le bas du dos, faisant inexorablement se détendre le jeune homme un peu rétif. Il gémit alors que la langue chaude de son compagnon commençait à cajoler les griffures, les nettoyant amoureusement, provoquant de petits pics de souffrance qui se mélangeaient aux plaisantes sensations dues aux caresses et cajoleries qui ne cessaient pas. Les ongles l'effleuraient mais sans blesser la peau fragile cette fois alors que les lèvres et la langue continuaient de tracer des dessins humides tout le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner et soupirer. Son épiderme toujours sensible lui envoyait instantanément des messages de plaisir, une sensualité divine qui le rendait à nouveau pantelant, poupée obéissante entre les doigts experts du trappiste.

Thomas massait les hanches du blond, se gorgeant avec ravissement des sons que celui-ci laissait entendre. Inconsciemment le quentinois releva la croupe, s'exposant sans honte à son talentueux amant qui lui procurait tant de bien. Trappes eu un sourire à la fois satisfait et carnassier à ce geste équivoque, et érotique, avant de remonter le long du dos tout en agaçant la colonne du bout de la langue, faisant frémir Quentin. Il glapit alors que les crocs de son prédateur personnel croquaient son cou et son épaule, les doigts continuant de pétrir ses hanches et son joli postérieur. Puis l'une d'elle contourna son corps et commença à jouer sur sa verge, rendant le jeune homme encore plus extatique et consentant. Pourtant malgré les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient, une bribe de lucidité le rappelait à l'ordre.

« J-Je, ah ! Je pensais que tu- oh oui…Ah ! Tu étais m-malade ?

- Toujours à bavarder hein.

- Thomas ! Je suis…Oh mon Dieu…

- En vénération pour moi ?

- N-Non ! Peut-être…Non. J-Je veux dire, tu te sens mieux ? Vraiment mieux ?

- Ouais alors tu te la fermes et tu profites. »

Le chef d'agglo décida alors d'obtempérer, se taire et profiter des talents du brun pour ce qui était de le mener au septième ciel, parce que après tout, il était diablement doué pour ça. Quentin feula de plaisir sous les coquines attentions de son amant, en redemandant encore et surtout plus, ce que son aîné lui accorda sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le quentinois cria de plaisir mêlé d'inconfort alors que Thomas le prenait rudement, un râle satisfait faisant écho à ses propres plaintes ravies tandis que l'autre s'escrimait à lui faire voir des étoiles. Le trappiste se pencha, passant ses bras sous ceux de son amant afin de l'attraper par les épaules et lui imposer le rythme qu'il voulait. Quentin ferma les yeux sous les sensations trop intenses, ses cheveux collaient à son visage et sa voix s'enrouait mais tout ça n'était que secondaire face aux vagues de bonheur qui le parcourait, saturant ses nerfs de plaisir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Un geignement lascif passa ses lèvres lorsque que la voix rauque mais suave du trappiste lui ordonna de le regarder. L'azur suppliant, embrumé de plaisir croisa alors le mordoré embrasé, passionné et sauvage. Le blond vénitien tenta de se rapprocher de son compagnon qui se pencha lui aussi, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, la douceur de ce baiser semblait être un songe comparé à la folle ruade de leurs corps enflammés. Quentin trembla légèrement en entendant de si près les grondements et grognements luxurieux de son partenaire, lui rappelant à nouveau cette puissante panthère noire qui le marquait comme sien, l'emportant avec furie jusqu'au portes de l'extase. Mais s'en était trop, beaucoup trop, son corps se tendit, un cri rauque jaillissant de sa gorge alors que sa semence se déversait sur les draps, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, son compagnon continua sa besogne jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans les effluves doucereuses de la jouissance, s'effondrant sur son jeune amant qui émit un petit son d'inconfort.

Le quentinois repoussa le brun sur le coté, puis eu un sourire un peu vague en constatant que celui-ci s'était endormi comme une masse. Logique, après tout puisque le trappiste était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Quoique. Le jeune homme se laissa sombrer sans plus réfléchir, tenant fermement la main bronzée dans la sienne avant de rejoindre Morphée et le pays des rêves pour un repos bien mérité.

Saint-Quentin s'éveilla à nouveau deux ou trois heures après, fronçant les sourcils alors que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Sa vision un peu ensommeillée s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir la cause de petit dérangement : une touffe noire. Des cheveux noirs pour être précis. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait que son fougueux amant s'était lové dans ses bras pendant son sommeil.

« Ma panthère est redevenu un mignon chaton ~ Pff, il essaierait de m'étrangler s'il m'entendait raconter ce genre de conneries. »

Thomas marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil en réponse avant d'enserrer son compagnon, le retenant de ses bras et de ses jambes contre lui. Le blond sourit une nouvelle fois puis s'appuya sur un coude, peignant de son autre main la sombre chevelure indisciplinée. Ces petits moments de douceur étaient encore trop rares à son goût alors le quentinois s'en donnait à cœur joie lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il continua de câliner son compagnon, le laissant se reposer et acceptant sans mal de rester à ses cotés. Puisque ça semblait lui faire du bien et que le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de se séparer de son aîné. Il posa de petits baisers sur la partie visible du visage du brun, faisant remuer légèrement celui-ci.

« Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi ou laisse-moi le faire mais s'il te plaît, ne tombe plus malade… Je sais que c'est pas ta faute, on ne peut rien contre tout ça mais je t'aime vraiment alors…

- Quentin...?

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, je voulais pas.

- Hm. Tais-toi maintenant.

- Juste une chose avant, tu veux bien ?

- Hmhm.

- Comment tu as fait pour me… Je veux dire, me faire l'amour si passionnément dans ton état ?

- …

- Thomas ?

- C'est ta faute. Ta peau, ton corps, ta présence, tout me donne envie de toi. Pourtant tu m'as baisé juste avant alors j'aurais dû m'endormir de suite mais tu m'as appelé.

- Eh ? Mais je n'ai rien dit…

- Tu m'as appelé Quentin, pas avec ta voix mais avec le lien que l'on a. Concentre-toi un peu et tu le sentiras nettement. »

Trappes bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment du fait que son partenaire était complètement paumé et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« O-On a un lien particulier ?

- Ouais. Tu crois que je fais comment pour te retrouver aussi vite quand tu te barres?

- Euh… Je sais pas…

- Je suis ta présence tout simplement. Je la sens en quasi permanence alors j'ai juste à la suivre si j'ai besoin de te trouver. C'est pratique, ça m'évite de parcourir les six autres communes...

- Ah… Et pour ce qui est de toute à l'heure ?

- Ta présence dans notre lien s'est faite si suave et sexy que ça m'a donné envie de te bouffer. Te toucher me fais du bien alors j'ai profité c'est tout.

- Si je t'avais pas fais l'amour avant, tu n'aurais pas eu la force de me le faire après si j'ai tout suivi?

- Hm… Ouais… Bon, t'as assez d'infos ? Mon mal de crâne reviens en force alors j'aimerais bien me reposer encore un peu…

- Oui, bien sûr. »

A vrai dire tout n'était pas très clair dans son esprit mais l'idée d'avoir un lien particulier avec le trappiste le réjouissait beaucoup. Celui-ci se contenta de se rendormir, laissant son garde-malade cogiter à loisir. Ils parleront plus tard, si tant est que le brun veuille bien être coopératif sinon le quentinois allait devoir attendre longtemps son explication. Mais ce n'était pas si grave après tout, l'essentiel était de savoir que Thomas admettait volontairement que Quentin était spécial pour lui. C'était un peu comme une déclaration d'amour détournée et ça, ça le rendait vraiment heureux comme le prouvait le sourire béat sur son visage. Un jour, quand Trappes ira mieux, il le ferait parler, parce que de toute façon il aurait du mal à retenir sa curiosité. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines.

###

Voilà voilà, une nouvelle aventure de mes chouchous en y ajoutant certains concepts que j'ai développé sur les relations entre représentants ~  
Avec possibilité d'une suite comme le suggère la fin pour approfondir tout ça ;3


End file.
